Meet The Graysons
by Starquilter57
Summary: Spock and Nyota vacation with Spock's cousins, who might be a little redneck. Last Chapter, time to return to the ship! I don't know why chapt 1 says it is Chapt 9, really is the first Chapter. Ending should be back up now!
1. Chapter 9

Just This Once, For Luck!

The Mustang had been in the Grayson family for over one hundred years. It had been purchased new by her great-grandparents on their first wedding anniversary, and named "Myrtle". The family kept it on the road, in good running condition for almost seventy years. Now the replacement parts were either too expensive or just no longer available. No one wanted to get rid of Myrtle, for she had great sentimental value.

Rather than be sold for scrap, Myrtle was moved to a barn on the far side of the family property. When her tires rotted away, she was placed up on blocks. The only thing that still worked was the old fashioned music player, which two of Amanda's cousins rigged to on a solar battery. They "detailed" her quarterly, and touched up her baby blue paint job every five or six years. Myrtle was special. She was the clan "fun mobile", and a partaker in a closely guarded Grayson family secret.

Amanda's great-grandparents had determined that their first child had been conceived in the back seat of that Mustang. He had turned out just fine, so not wanting to jinx anything, they conceived the other three kids in Myrtle as well. Thus began a family tradition. When a Grayson decided it was time to reproduce, they brought their spouse or significant other to the farm and to Myrtle. They never spoke of it to outsiders, except those very few who became involved with Graysons.

Sarek and Amanda had been "trying" for a few years, with no success. Even the Mayo Clinic in her hometown of Rochester, Minnesota had not been able to help the inter-species couple achieve a viable pregnancy. Now it was time for them to return to Vulcan. Once there, they would begin the poking, prodding, and testing all over again at the Vulcan Science Academy's Medical Center.

Amanda expressed her frustrations to her mother, who was sympathetic. However, she had a question. "Honey, have you tried the Mustang?"

"Mom, I'd never get Sarek into the backseat of a non-functioning vehicle for the purpose of procreation. I can just hear him now, telling me that now and how illogical it would be. He'd never go for it."

"Sweetie, you never know until you try. Tell him the truth, that it is a family tradition. He has honored all of our others. If that doesn't work, get him loaded!"

"Mom!" Amanda feigned shock, but then she smiled. She had two packages of peanut butter cups stashed in her purse. They might just do the trick.

It was their last night in Minnesota. Tomorrow Sarek and Amanda would return to the Vulcan Embassy in San Francisco. Two days later they were to depart for Vulcan. "My husband, let's take a walk. The evening is pleasant and there is something I'd like to show you."

"That would be agreeable, my wife", said Sarek, his curiosity piqued.

They walked to the far end of the property, to Myrtle's barn. "Is this what you wanted to show me, beloved, this barn?"

"Not just the barn, my love, but the contents as well. It is time we did our part to uphold another Grayson family tradition." With that, Amanda opened the barn door, turned on the light, and they stepped inside.

"Sarek, meet Myrtle. Myrtle, meet my husband Sarek. "

He gave his wife a quizzical look. "Amanda, this is not a sentient being, but rather an automobile, one that appears to be non-functional."

"You are correct in one thing, husband, she is an automobile, a very old one that no longer runs. However, she still retains one very important function. For the last one hundred years, most of the Grayson family members have been conceived in Myrtle."

"Your family engages in procreational activities in this vehicle? That is why you brought me out here? This is highly illogical, and the odds of us successfully conceiving are extremely low. Also, this is a very confined space." Sarek was quite tall, with very long legs.

"Very true, however it is a tradition. Couldn't we try it just this once, for luck. I even brought your favorite treat." Amanda opened the car door and slipped into the back seat. Then she reached into a pocket and held out a peanut butter cup.

He sighed, raised an eyebrow, and climbed into the back seat. Amanda turned on the music player for a little inspiration. An old, late 20th century tune, _Paradise By_ _the Dashboard Light_ by someone called Meatloaf...

**************

During his second year as an instructor at Starfleet Academy, his mother insisted that Spock spend part of Spring Break on the family farm, now owned by his uncle. He learned much of the family history and lore. One of his cousins, Johnathan, roped him into helping "detail" and paint Myrtle. While they were painting, Spock listened to the story of Myrtle's "special purpose". Johnathan also said he had heard that Spock's parents had "visited with Myrtle" the year before he was born.

When he returned to San Francisco, Spock immediately contacted Amanda. He had a few questions about Myrtle. Amanda had always told her son that he could ask her anything, and that she would answer him truthfully, even if it was embarrassing. Yes, they had indeed "visited with Myrtle", but the only thing they had produced was good luck. The Vulcan scientists were successful in helping them achieve a pregnancy. Still, somehow Spock found even that fact comforting. He stored it away for future reference.

***************

Spock and Nyota had been married now for a year. It had been nearly three years since the destruction of Vulcan and his mother's death. Nyota said that it was time to start a family, a fact he agreed with wholeheartedly. When the Enterprise was granted a brief shore leave period on Terra, the couple decided it was time for a short trip to Minnesota to see the Graysons. It was also time to "visit with Myrtle." Just this once, for luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Still down own anything, no money coming!

Off To The Farm!

Nyota is finally going to meet some of Spock's mother's family. She had wanted to do so for over two years, ever since they first bonded. They had recently made their union official with a Vulcan bonding ceremony and both Starfleet and Bantu weddings. When Nyota began to think of children, something clicked in her husband's usually well-ordered mind.

Spock was speaking to her, but she didn't quite grasp his meaning. He was saying something about Grayson family traditions, Heavy Metal, Myrtle the Mustang, and the backseat. She was completely clueless as to his meaning, but whatever it signified, there was now a twinkle in Spock's eye and the tiniest smile upon his lips. Nyota was all in favor of anything that made her Spock this happy.

The Enterprise will be pulling into Terra's Spacedock in a week's time, for a two-week period of refits and repairs. Their honeymoon had been short due to mission constraints, so both Spock and Nyota were due for leave. Spock contacted his cousin Johnathan and his wife Sarah via subspace, making sure it was alright for them to visit. The Graysons were delighted at the prospect, as Spock had not visited in over four years, and they had only chatted briefly with Nyota at the wedding. Johnathan said that he would have the cabin ready for them, and laughingly asked if they needed to make a reservation with Myrtle. Spock had replied "As a matter of fact, we do. We will see you next week, cousin. Live long and prosper." The communication ended.

"Spock, my love, who or what is Myrtle?"

"You will see, beloved. You will see." Ah, there was that twinkle again. It had first appeared when she said "I'm not going to update my hormone shots. I want to have a baby ." As a dutiful and loving husband, he did his very best to make that wish come true.

**************************

Nyota packed and repacked at least five times. She wanted to make a good impression on the Graysons. Spock said that she would mostly need warm, casual clothing. Minnesota could still be quite chilly in late spring.

"Spock, I know women say this all the time, but it my case it's true. I have nothing to wear that fits that description. Actually, neither do you."

"It appears that you are correct, beloved. I suppose we will have to do some shopping in San Francisco. If all goes according to plan, we will have several hours to spend there before we must board the transport to Rochester. However, we do not need to purchase a lot of items. I am certain that Johnathan and Sarah have laundry facilities." Spock sighed. Shopping for clothing was not his favorite activity.

The Enterprise reached Spacedock slightly ahead of schedule. Spock and Nyota caught the first shuttle to Starfleet Headquarters, then a ground transport to the air transport terminal. Here they rented a locker for their luggage and stored it until their flight. Next, Spock hailed a taxi cab, which took them to a large, mid-priced department store.

Nyota found herself three pairs of jeans, two warm sweaters, and four long-sleeved shirts in short order. She added thermal socks, gloves, a pair of brown cowboy boots and two flannel nightgowns.

Spock had located all the clothing he felt he needed. Jeans, turtlenecks, even a few flannel shirts all went into a pile with thermal socks and gloves. Boots were proving to be a problem, as he wore a size 16 extra-narrow. He connected up with Nyota, who saw his collection of items and frowned. She added two sets of thermal underwear, and a brown sweater that matched his eyes. They also picked up another duffel to put it all in.

"No boots for my Sasquatch, huh?" Spock looked at her questioningly. She laughed, and explained. "The Sasquatch or "Bigfoot" is a mythical North American creature, supposedly ape-like with incredibly large feet."

"No, no boots in my size. Let us pay for these items. My father used to get his boots in a shop about a block from here. Chen's Shoes, as I recall. If we hurry, we will still be in plenty of time for the shuttle.

Chen's Shoes was only three doors down, a fact that Spock appreciated as he had to carry everything they had purchased. While Nyota sat on the side packing the duffel, Spock explained what he needed to a member of the store staff.

The clerk returned sheepishly with only one pair of casual boots in Spock's size. He felt certain that the dignified Vulcan in a Starfleet Commander's uniform would not want them. They were black cowboy boots with rattlesnake trim and silver metal tips on the pointed-toes. These had been in stock a long time, and the manager had twice doubled the sales bonus for the salesperson who could rid the shop of these atrocities. They had also been marked down at least three times.

"I am somewhat doubtful about their appearance, but I will try them on". They fit perfectly. "I will take them. As we are short on time, I will wear them." Nyota shook her head and laughed. You just never knew about Spock! "We will change into civilian attire on the flight. Come, we must hurry!"

While the amazed clerk rang up the sale, Spock put his uniform boots in the duffel. They hailed another taxi and reached the air transport terminal with thirty minutes to spare. They retrieved their luggage from the locker, and boarded. The flight was brief and pleasant.

Johnathan met them at the gate in Rochester. Spock was hard to miss, even in a crowd. You certainly did not see a Vulcan in a plaid flannel shirt and jeans everyday!

"Nyota, this is my cousin Johnathan. Johnathan, meet my wife Nyota." The two exchanged hugs as Spock watched. "You sure know how to pick'em, cousin. Got all your bags?"

"Yes."

Johnathan picked up two bags, leaving the two heavier for Spock, who was much stronger.

"Good. I'm parked right outside." Johnathan led them to a battered, but comfortable ground car. The drive to the farm was just long enough for Nyota to appreciate the scenery. They reached the farm at sunset.

Johnathan ushered them inside the main house, where they met Sarah and the couple's three children. Sarah was obviously quite pregnant. "Yeah, we've been out to visit Myrtle" laughed Johnathan as he winked at Spock. Sarah was laughing, too, and Spock had that twinkle again.

Nyota couldn't stand it anymore. "Okay you guys, who is Myrtle?"

Sarah explained, "Oh, we can't tell you, especially not in front of the children. It's a secret Grayson family tradition. You're gonna have to meet Myrtle for yourself. Spock will introduce you, I'm sure.

J.B., help your daddy take those bags to the cabin. (Sarah was from West Virginia, which sometimes showed in her speech patterns.) Lizzy, you help set the table. You two can warm up in front of the fire and amuse little Davey if you'd like.

They did just that. Little Davey had those Grayson eyes, big, warm and brown with gorgeous lashes. Just like Spock's eyes. Nyota was immediately taken with the little tyke, who seemed to be about two.

When Johnathan and J.B. returned, they showed the guests where to wash their hands. J.B. happened to look down at Spock's feet and exclaimed "Dude, awesome boots!"

After a wonderful dinner of roast beef and numerous vegetables, the adults chatted over tea and apple pie. Johnathan was a Laboratory Manager at one of the clinics in the Mayo Complex. Sarah was a Cytotechnologist. They had met on the job ten years ago, and married after a very brief courtship. J.B. was 9, Lizzy 7, and Davey 2. Becky was due to be born in six weeks. Nyota was already becoming quite fond of this family. She was also getting quite tired, and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Honey, these folks have had a mighty long day. Best take'em to their cabin. Breakfast is at 6:30, but you can sleep in if you like. I'll just save you something. The cabin is small but heated, and there's plenty of extra blankets. I remember that Spock likes it warm. Sleep well."

They all said their good nights, and the guests were taken to their quarters. Spock and Nyota actually found the cabin to be quite spacious, especially after living on a starship. Nyota immediately fell in love with the old-fashioned cast iron bathtub, big enough for two, she thought. She made Spock test this theory out, and was proved correct. After the bath, she donned a pink, flowery flannel nightie with buttons all the way down the front.

"Interesting", said Spock raising an eyebrow. Nyota was completely covered, but those buttons were inviting. He'd take her to visit Myrtle tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Own Star Trek, Not Making Any Profit

Bigfoot and Rednecks

Nyota slept longer than she had planned. Spock's side of the bed was cold, meaning he had been up a while. She yawned and stretched, and turned to face the cabin door just as her husband entered with a tray.

"Sarah saved us orange juice, oatmeal, toast with strawberry jam and sliced apples. You have coffee with cream and sugar, I have tea."

Spock set the tray on a table beside the bed, and took off his boots. He slipped into the bed to warm it back up for his wife while she was in the bathroom. As she crawled back in, she kissed him.

"Umm, delicious! The food looks good, too."

"Sarah made the strawberry jam herself. It was my Grandmother Grayson's recipe. Johnathan has gone off to work and the older children to school. Little Davey wants to show us the farm."

"Sounds like fun." They ate their breakfast in bed. Then while Nyota got ready for her day, Spock took the tray back to the house. He reappeared with Little Davey just as she was pulling on her jacket and boots.

Davey took Nyota's hand as she stepped outside. "Go see farm!" he cried. They walked along the path toward the main barn. There had been rain last night, so the ground was quite muddy. Davey stopped for a second and pointed at something on the ground. There were several very large prints in the mud, somewhat resembling giant, bare human feet. "Oh, Bigfoot", said Davey, and he continued on. Spock and Nyota just looked at each other. It couldn't be.

"Go see cows."

The little guy led them past a large, red barn. There in a field were about forty head of black and white cows. Holsteins, to be exact.

"Spock, have you ever been this close to a cow before? I haven't."

"Actually I have been even closer. I helped Johnathan with the milking this morning. He has two milking machines, so it went quite quickly."

"Spock, I can't imagine you milking cows. I'd like to see that."

"Then get up earlier, or help us this evening. They must be milked twice a day."

"My husband, the farmer! I think I'll go for the evening milking, as I'm on leave, you know. I like to sleep in!"

Davey was growing impatient. "See horses!" Apparently this was going to be a whirlwind tour. In a very short period of time they saw horses, goats, sheep, ducks, and chickens. Davey would stop from time to time, pointing out more large tracks. "Bigfoot!"

On the way back, Nyota noticed an old barn with a padlock on the door.

"What's that, Davey?"

"Myrtle, don't tell!"

"Again with Myrtle! What is she, some kind of hermit?" Nyota was getting frustrated with the conspiracy. This was almost as secret as Pon Farr!

"You heard Davey. I can not tell you yet."

The last stop was the barn, where Davey showed them Butterball the cat and her four new kittens. Davey picked one up.

"Soft, Uncle Spock. You pet." Spock did just that, and then handed the kitten to Nyota.

"Uh,oh. Potty!" Davey ran to the house.

Nyota looked after him, and then at Spock and laughed. "I want one of those. Soon"

"I will see what I can do about that. Let's go see if Sarah needs any assistance."

They found Sarah in the family room, folding laundry.

"There ya are. I was wonderin' if ya'd like to head up to the attic with me. I need to get some things down and washed before the new baby comes. There's some stuff for Spock up there, including things that were his mama's. I know ya must not have much space on the ship, but you could box up what ya can't use now, and we'll keep it for ya for later."

"Then we'll start supper. Nyota, I hope you can stand some more rednecks. Johnathan's brother Jacob and his wife Lydia will be joinin' us. They're expectin' they first."

"Don't tell me. They've been out to see Myrtle!"

"Yep!"

"Arrgh! I can't stand this much longer!" Nyota headed for Davey and tickled his belly. He squealed with delight.

"Nyota, would you tuck Davey in for a little nap? He was up at the crack of dawn. He'll want to stay up little later when the others get here." Davey led Nyota to his room.

"Cousin Spock, you'd best make your "introductions" tonight." whispered Sarah. "I'll make ya up a little "goodie" basket to set the mood. Maybe some chocolate chip cookies and some wine. What'cha think?"

"That would be most welcome, Sarah. Thank you. I am curious, though. Why chocolate chip cookies?"

"Oh, just a little somethin' I heard about yer daddy! Don't worry. You know we can keep stuff secret in this family!" Sarah folded the last of her wash just as Nyota returned and indicated that they should all follow her upstairs to the attic.

The Grayson family attic was a wondrous place, filled with "heirlooms" and treasures of all kinds. Anything that was not currently needed, but too good to get rid of ended up here. There was an old sewing machine, several old wooden trunks, numerous boxes of books, and three armoires of clothing in styles going back one hundred years.

Sarah quickly found the two boxes of baby things she wanted. Spock carried them downstairs for her. When he returned, he found the women had located three boxes labeled "Amanda's Stuff". Spock slid the first box over close to a sturdy trunk, and sat down. He glanced up at Nyota, with a strange almost-expression on his face, breathed a small sigh, and opened the box.

Its contents were mostly books. These were some of his mother's university texts. Spock picked up a particularly battered, well-read one, An Introduction to Conversational Vulcan, by T'vela. Spock was very familiar with this, as he had used the 12th edition as his text choice when he taught Conversational Vulcan at the Academy. Amanda's was the first edition. Her margin notes were most enlightening, mostly pronunciation tips, and a few statements such as "I'm never going to get this!" Spock set this book aside. It was very precious.

The second box held small clothing and accessory items, hats, gloves, and scarves that would not have been needed on Vulcan. There was also a musical jewelry box, painted pink, lined in pink satin. A ballerina danced if the key had been wound and the box was opened. The jewelry was inexpensive, mostly dangling earrings of a type favored by young ladies about thirty-five years ago.

"Spock, I think your mother wore these things as a teenager. I approve of her taste, though." Nyota smiled at her husband, who handed her the box.

"I think Mother would want you to have it."

The very bottom of the box held a patchwork quilt about a meter square, made of blue and yellow rectangles. It had hanging loops on the back, indicating that it had once adorned a wall.

"Honey, that would make an excellent baby quilt." Spock agreed and handed it to Nyota as well.

When Spock opened the third box, there was a note on top. "For my children." Underneath the note were children's books and toys, all of which had obviously been well-used and loved. Most of the books were titles Spock did not recognize. He wondered why his mother had never given him these items, and then realized that Sarek would not have approved of them. Amanda must have packed this box before she and Sarek met. No matter. Spock had the box now and he and Nyota would share the contents with their children.

Nyota sat beside him, gazing at her husband with a sock monkey and the big pile of children's books on his lap. _The Cat In The Hat,_ _Green Eggs and Ham, _and_ The Princess Bride,_ just to name a few.

"Spock, these were some of my favorites as a child. I'll bet you haven't read any of them, though. They're not entirely logical."

Spock put the books back in their box, and added the other items he had saved out.

"We will take this box back to the cabin with us. Nyota, I may need to explain some of these to me. "

"I'll try, beloved, but some of the other books are specific to North American culture. Remember that I grew up in Africa. The book about the State Fair will be as alien to me as it is to you!"

Sarah spoke up. "Spock, there are some things for ya in the trunk yer sittin' on. Things that were yer granddaddy's and great-granddaddy's, set aside for ya the last time we cleaned the attic. All the cousins got a little somethin'. Oh, the trunk is yers, too."

Spock and Nyota got up off the trunk, and looked inside. The first thing they found were two harmonicas in cardboard boxes. Nyota looked at her husband questioningly.

"These are musical instruments. My grandfather Grayson showed me how to play them when I was small." Spock took the one out of the box labeled "Hohner Chromatic Harmonica" and demonstrated it for his wife and Sarah. He played an old North American folksong called _Down In The Valley_.

"Spock, that was beautiful. When was the last time ya played?"

"Twenty-four years ago." Sarah and Nyota looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Spock removed several more items from the trunk. He recognized a hand carved recorder that had also been his grandfather's, as well as some books of folk music and silly children's songs. Next, he took out three hand puppets representing farm animals, then a silver belt buckle engraved with the letter "S". There was a copy of the Torah in Hebrew, which had been his grandmother's, along with a copy of her cookbook. Last was a note:

Items for Spock In the Maple Armoire:

Six-string Taylor guitar

Deering claw-hammer banjo

Mountain dulcimer, hand carved by great-grandfather Grayson

Black Stetson hat with Rattlesnake band

"This is the one with yer stuff, Spock." Sarah pointd to a large, maple armoire. He opened the doors and found all the listed items. The instruments were complete with cases, straps and picks. Nyota grabbed the hat and placed it on her husband's head.

"This is all for me?"

"Yer the one with the most musical talent. And nobody else has a name that starts with "S", except for me. Don't ya think I'd look a little silly with that buckle?

"Everything you need to be a country singer, right down to the belt buckle. My own redneck Vulcan. That's kind of sexy."

This earned Nyota a raise of the eyebrow.

"Speakin' of rednecks, we'd best get downstairs and get dinner going. Rednecks can get rowdy if ya don't feed them properly. I'm makin' beef stew and a vegetable stew for those that don't eat meat. We'll have potato salad, mixed greens, and apple pie for lunch". Sarah headed downstairs and her guests followed.

Once in the kitchen, they washed up and chopped vegetables. Sarah baked a batch of chocolate chip cookies, a rhubarb pie and a pumpkin spice cake, and got the two pots of stew going.

"I'll make biscuits right before dinner, along with steamed rice. If one of ya will go get Davey, and the other set the table, I'll get lunch out."

Nyota went after Davey. Spock set the table. Lunch was fabulous.

"Sarah, if you keeping feeding us like this, our uniforms may not fit any more." Nyota laughed and ate another bite of pie.

"A few pounds wouldn't hurt either one of ya. After we clean up lunch, I'm gonna put my feet up for an hour. Would ya mind lookin' after Davey?"

Nyota was quick to answer. "We'd love to. What would you like to do, Davey?"

"Like to color."

"What a coincidence, Davey. So do I" said Spock. Spock and Davey colored spaceships and farm animals. It was Nyota's turn to raise an eyebrow.

******************

Johnathan, J.B. and Lizzy all arrived home within a few minutes of each other. While the kids had an afternoon snack and did homework, Sarah sent the adults out to the cooler for milk. She would pasteurize it on the stove top. On their way back to the house, Nyota spotted more large "footprints" in the mud.

"Looks like Bigfoot's back."

Nyota seemed a little alarmed. "I thought he was a myth. Do we need to worry?"

"No, he never causes any harm. He's just curious about the strangers. He's a vegetarian, anyway."

Somehow, that did not put Nyota at ease. Everything she had heard about Bigfoot indicated that he stayed away from peple. Spock seemed unconcerned, however. That was strange, as well. Why wasn't her Science Officer husband investigating or trying to debunk Bigfoot? She was about to say something to him about this when Jacob and Lydia arrived. Lydia was even more pregnant than Sarah.

Johnathan made the introductions. Spock and Jacob had not seen each other for over five years. Jacob and Lydia were botanists, specializing in the genetic engineering of crops. They frequently traveled to other worlds.

Nyota and Lydia embraced. "I seem to be the odd woman out around here" laughed Nyota.

"Myrtle will fix that for you."

"Hush, Lydia" warned Johnathan. "They just got here last night. Nyota hasn't met Myrtle yet."

"No, but someone had better introduce me soon." Nyota glared at her husband who had a blank expression on his face.

*********************

Sarah's dinner was wonderful. The conversation was stimulating, as they all talked about their careers. Nyota was surprised at how at ease Spock was with his family, as they were all humans. She assumed that this was in part because they seemed to accept him for himself. He had nothing to prove here.

Everyone helped with the clean-up. Johnathan, Jacob, and Spock went out to do the evening milking, leaving the ladies inside. The topic quickly turned to children, more specifically babies. Nyota desperately wanted a baby.

"How long have ya been tryin', if ya don't mind my askin'?" Sarah did not mean to pry, but she was already fond of Nyota, and therefore a bit concerned.

"Only for a few months. I'm just worried our DNA's might not be compatible."

Lydia thought for a moment. "Well, Sarek and Amanda finally got Spock. Science has made great strides since then. Don't worry Nyota. It will happen."

"I hope so."

*********************

When the guys returned from the barn, they all had dessert in the family room. Jacob brought up the subject of plans for the weekend, as tomorrow was Friday.

"I was thinking that tomorrow night we guys could go up on the hill and fetch several jugs of the "product". Our yield is ever so much better since you made improvements to the still, Spock. We'll need a little something to take along to the barn dance on Saturday night."

"Hold it right there, you guys! Still? You are not seriously trying to tell me that my husband is a moonshiner!" Nyota was incredulous.

"Moonshining is an illegal activity, Nyota. I would not engage in something of that nature. However, Minnesota law allows private citizens to produce twenty gallons of grain alcohol per person per year. Also, it is called Everclear, not moonshine." Spock seemed a little defensive. "Besides, it is a Grayson family tradition."

"Okay, beloved. I know you are all about tradition."

At this, Jacob and Lydia bid everyone goodnight. "We'll see you all tomorrow night. Don't worry about supper, Sarah. We'll bring assorted pizzas and salads."

Sarah got the kids off to bed. Johnathan went to the kitchen and returned with a basket and a blanket. He handed them to Spock, along with a key.

"Speaking of tradition, Nyota, please accompany me. It is time for an introduction." Spock led his curious wife to the barn at the rear of the property. He unlocked the door and turned on the light.

There was the baby blue Mustang, looking as lovely as ever.

"Nyota, this is Myrtle. Myrtle, this is my wife, Nyota."

"Honey, you just introduced me to a car."

"A very special car. For the last one hundred years, most of the Grayson family has been concieved in the back seat of this vehicle."

"So, you want to "get busy" in Myrtle's backseat?"

"Yes."

"What's in the basket?"

"You will have to get in to find out."

Spock opened the door and climbed into the backseat. He held out his hand to Nyota, who climbed in as well. He switched on the music player.

Rod Stewart sang _Tonight's The Night_......


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Own Them (Except for Myrtle), Not Making One Red Cent

There's A Still On The Hill

Finally, Nyota had been introduced to Myrtle. That was an introduction she'd remember the rest of her life. She still couldn't quite believe it. She and Spock have made love in Myrtle's backseat, several times. He was still feeling the "after effects" of the chocolate when they returned to their cabin. In fact, his "uninhibited" state lasted well into the night. Even so, Spock got up to help Johnathan with the morning milking. He returned to the cabin with breakfast, placing it on the table next to the bed.

"Sarah is so good to us" sighed Nyota appreciatively. "I must remember to thank her for the cookies. After last night, you should be the one to be served breakfast in bed."

Spock removed his boots, and slid in next to his wife, kissing her. "We can share."

"What do we have planned for today, my love?"

"Sarah has asked us to do a little shopping for her in town this morning. We will be driving the enclosed pick-up, which will be a new experience for me. I have driven a ground car numerous times, but never a truck. Mostly, we will be picking up items Sarah and Johnathan have already ordered. Sarah says there is an interesting boutique near the grocery store, in case you need something to wear to the barn dance."

"Barn dance? Spock, what is a barn dance? Will we actually be dancing in a barn?"

"I do not know, beloved. It will be a new experience for me, as well. I do not expect to dance much."

"Well, let's finish breakfast. Sounds like an exciting day. Wear your Stetson. It really does something for you. And me..."

"Nyota, sometimes you are shameless."

"You love it and you know it,"

***************

Sarah gave them her list of errands and direction to each stop. She also gave them a map, just in case. They would not be going into Rochester itself, but to the small town of Saint Charles, close to the farm. Spock had no trouble navigating the pick-up over the hilly road.

The first stop was Swenson's Farm and Feed, doing business in the same location for over 200 years. Spock pulled up under the awning, and he and Nyota got out. Olaf Swenson recognized the vehicle, and had been expecting them. Sarah had called ahead, telling them that Johnathan's cousin would be collecting the feed order. Also, that Spock was Vulcan, a touch telepath, and did not shake hands.

"Got the Grayson order all ready for you. Olaf 's the name. You must be Amanda's boy. You have her eyes. I went to high school with your mama. These are my sons, Pete and Carl." Swenson's sons loaded the feed order into the back of the truck.

"Yes, I am Amanda's son Spock. This is my wife, Nyota. Thank you for loading the order."

"Olaf, do you know anything about Bigfoot?" Nyota asked.

Olaf laughed. "Is he pestering the Graysons again? Don't worry, he's harmless." The last of the feed loaded, they said goodbye to Olaf. Olaf scratched his head. "Vulcan in a Stetson. Don't see that everyday."

Spock and Nyota continued on to Carlson's Herbal Pharmacy. They parked the truck and went inside. Nyota spotted a black buggy complete with horse. She looked at Spock questioningly.

"That is the type of transportation favored by the Amish. There is an Amish community nearby. One of mother's books tells about them. Come. Let us go inside."

As they entered, a small bell rang, alerting the staff to the presence of customers. An elderly gentleman came out of a back room. "May I help you?"

"We are here to pick-up some livestock remedies for Johnathan Grayson. I believe that Sarah called ahead."

"Yes, we have it almost ready for you. Perhaps you would like to look around."

Spock and Nyota were looking at teas and incense when they felt eyes upon them. They were being stared at by a little Amish boy who could be no more than five.

"Levi, it is not polite to stare" his mother corrected. "Sorry, mister."

"That is quite alright ma'am. He has probably never seen a Vulcan close-up before." Spock removed his hat, revealing his ears. Levi was dumfounded. Spock put the hat back on. Their order was ready, so he and Nyota left the shop after purchasing several boxes of herbal teas.

Levi looked up at his mama. "I thought his hat was funny. Didn't know about his ears."

Spock put the purchases inside the cab of the truck. He and Nyota walked three doors down to Johnson's Fashions.

Nyota looked around for a few minutes, and then called Sarah. "What does a person wear to a barn dance?"

"Something denim, as a rule. Maybe a skirt or dress. Decent jeans and a nice top. You'll find something."

Nyota found a red print blouse that buttoned all the way down the front. She smiled, remembering Spock and the flannel night gown. He might find this "fascinating" as well. She did not want to purchase too much. They'd already shopped in San Francisco. Now they had Spock's "heirlooms" to deal with, too. She took the blouse to the clerk, and paid for it. Spock was placing something in his jacket pocket. Apparently he had made a purchase also.

As they were preparing to leave, Nyota stopped. "Excuse me. Do you know where I could purchase some baby gifts?" The clerk pointed to a shop across the street.

"Spock, we need to have something for the new babies in the family"

"I agree." They crossed the street and entered Peterson's Gifts.

Nyota looked at stuffed toys, Spock looked at the books. They both saw the mobiles at the same time. The Noah's Ark themed center had brightly painted animals dangling from clear, strong cords.

"These are perfect". Nyota selected two and took them to the clerk. They paid for them and went their way. "Odd looking couple" said Peterson to his wife. "That boy definitely needs to get more sun."

The last stop was for groceries. Spock backed the truck up to the loading dock of the Acme Market. He rang the buzzer on a post , mounted next to a speaker.

"May I help you?" asked a disembodied female voice. "Yes. We have come to pick up a grocery order for Sarah Grayson."

"It's all ready for you. Are you in the green pick-up?"

"Yes, thank you." The order was loaded, and they were headed back to the farm in a matter of minutes.

The truck was now fully loaded, and a little more difficult for Spock to steer. He drove more slowly to compensate. At one point, he nearly went off the road, swerving to miss an escaped cow. They finally reached the farm safely.

Spock and Nyota unloaded the groceries, with "help" from Davey. When all the perishables had been stowed, Sarah served them lunch. She had made pot pie with the leftover vegetable stew. Spock had thirds, which Nyota had never seen happen before.

Spock volunteered to put Davey down for his nap. He told him a little story about tribbles.

"Sarah, I need that recipe. He never eats that much."

"Hmm...Maybe ya gave him a good workout last night. What did ya buy at Johnson's?"

"I found a red blouse, but I don't know what to wear with it."

"Nyota, let's go back to the attic. I might have somthin' in one of the armoires."

Spock left Davey sleeping in his room. Sensitive Vulcan ears detected giggling coming from the attic. He had intended to go back up there and bring down his instruments. Perhaps he should announce himself first.

"Ahem...Ladies, is it safe to enter?"

"C'mon in, Spock. We were just looking for something to go with Nyota's new blouse. I'm thinkin' either this blue denim skirt or the black corduroy. How about you?"

"Denim would be better with my brown boots. Now I need a hat like Spock's."

"Don't have another Stetson with rattlesnake trim, but we do have several straw cowboy hats." Sarah opened a box, and took out six such hats. "Take yer pick."

Nyota selected one with a red bandana band.

"What do you think, my love?"

"I am not a fashion expert. Does it please you?"

"Yes, it does. Spock, can you play any of those instruments?"

"I already play guitar. The banjo should be similar. I am clueless as to what to do with the dulcimer."

Sarah thought for a moment. "One of the bands that will be at the barn dance plays blue grass. That's mountain music, like we have in West Virginia. They may have a dulcimer player. Let's haul this stuff downstairs. I could use a cup of tea and a footstool."

Spock picked up the instruments and Nyota the clothing. "We shall make the tea, and you shall rest."

"Ya sure know how to pick'em, Nyota."

"Yep."

********************

As they were sipping their tea in the family room, J.B. And Lizzie came home from school. They were all excited about pizza that evening and the dance the next night. Johnathan had recently bought J.B. his first pair of "real" cowboy boots, so the boy was excited to have an occasion to wear them. Lizzie had a new denim dress with ruffles that she modeled for "Auntie Nyota and Uncle Spock".

Johnathan arrived and changed into "choring clothes". He and Spock unloaded the feed into the barn. They also repaired a leaky pipe that lead from the water main to the barn. Sarah and Nyota came out to see what they were doing. Nyota could not help but break into that classic bawdy song "My husband's a plumber....." Sarah joined her, causing Johnathan to laugh and Spock to raise an eyebrow. His wife could be very naughty sometimes.

About the time everyone had cleaned up and the table was set, Jacob and Lydia arrived with pizza, salad, and ice cream. The conversation was light, and they all enjoyed each others company. After dinner, the guys excused themselves to do the evening milking. J.B and Lydia finished up homework so their weekend would be free. The ladies made quick work of the clean-up and headed for the family room.

Lydia gave Nyota a wicked, knowing smile. "So, have you met Myrtle yet?"

"Yes, it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Are those guys really headed to a still? I just can't imagine my Spock involved in such a thing."

"Well, as I recall, he regarded improving the "product's" quality and quantity as a personal challenge. Also, ya don't wanna mess with 100 years of Grayson family tradition. Right, Lydia?"

"Right, Sarah. Personally I'm glad Spock's going up there with them. At least they'll have a designated driver! Must sample the product, you know".

They settled in for an evening of "chick flicks."

*********************

Having completed the milking and other evening chores, the "guys" piled into a beat-up sport utility vehicle and headed up the hill. There inside a shed was an impressive display of copper tubing, kettles, and condensation apparatus, as well a solar-powered heat source. The place was littered with jugs, both empty and full. The full ones bore labels that read "Grayson's Fine Everclear" and had the production date written below this.

"Jacob walked over to a batch of jugs, and picked one up. "Ah, Valentine's Weekend. That was a good batch."

Johnathan was eying another grouping. "Personally, I preferred Thanksgiving."

"I am surprised that Sarah and Lydia allow you to get away with this. Nyota seems to have some misgivings."

Johnathan laughed. "Cousin, the "product" makes a perfect present for the man who has everything. Really helps out with the holiday gift-giving. It's also useful for barter. Want a little sample of Father's Day?"

"Alcohol is not an intoxicant for me, so it would be wasted. Do not let my lack of participation hinder your enjoyment, however."

"Okay, but we'll still name the batch we're brewing tomorrow in your honor. Think we'll call it "Spock's Vacation."

The Grayson boys sampled various batches before deciding that "Thanksgiving" was the one they wished to share at the barn dance. They grabbed three jugs, plus the opened one and headed for the truck. Spock observed them staggering a bit.

"Perhaps I should drive." They all agreed that this might be a logical course of action.

********************

When they reached the house, Lydia was ready to go, knowing she'd to have to drive Jacob home. She corraled him into their vehicle.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow. Sleep well. Nyota, give my love to you know who!" With that, they were gone."

"Guess we'll head off to bed. Chores still have to be done, Everclear or not. You two know your way by now, right?"

Nyota smiled. "Yes, Johnathan. We will be just fine. Goodnight."

She took Spock's hand and led him out the kitchen door. He was a little surprised when she pulled him off the path to the cabin and led him to Myrtle's barn.

"I'm thinking Barry White tonight....."


	5. Chapter 5

I Own Nothing!

**Shall We Dance?**

Nyota woke up to a very interesting sight. Spock was sitting next to the cabin window, reading The Cat In The Hat. The other children's books from Amanda 's trunk were in a pile on the floor next to him. He had a most puzzled expression on his face.

"Nyota, this seems an unsuitable story for children. It might encourage them to do things behind their parents backs. It seems odd that my mother would keep such a book for her offspring."

"You missed the point, love. The cat is the sneaky one, the children fear getting in trouble, and the mother almost catches them. The story is fun and exciting. How did the morning milking go?

"Fine. Sarah says that breakfast will be at eight this morning, as it is Saturday and everyone is home. We shall all have pancakes together. It is a little after seven now. Perhaps you should get ready."

As Nyota headed for the bathroom, Spock started on The Little Engine That Could, even though he knew it by heart. It was his very favorite book until he was about six. His mother would read it to him and tell him that he was just like that little engine. She knew he could!

**************************

On their way to breakfast, Nyota saw some fresh "Bigfoot" tracks. These seemed different somehow, the imprints a little uneven, the spacing a little off, as if the creature were injured.

"Perhaps "Bigfoot" has been up to the still. What do you think, husband?"

"I am unable to comment on whether or not the Sasquatch likes to partake of Everclear." However, Nyota saw a twinkle in his eye. Something was definitely going on here, and Spock was in on it. Another darn Grayson family secret. Okay, she would play along.

"Mornin', lovebirds! Spock, can ya stir this batter for me? Davey has his pants on backwards. Nyota, would ya slice up these bananas and strawberries? Johnathan should be down in a minute to get the pancakes on the griddle. Hope everybody likes their eggs scrambled, 'cuz that's what yer getting."

Sarah left for a moment, put Davey to rights, and returned. She started cracking eggs into a large bowl. "Okay, we need the table set for nine. Gotta get an extra chair from the family room."

J.B. and Lizzie set the table. Spock got the extra chair and put Davey's booster seat into it. Johnathan appeared, looking a little worse for wear. Using a small pitcher, he began to pour batter onto the griddle, making circles. Sarah was scrambling eggs on the stove next to him.

"Jacob and Lydia will be here soon. Lizzie, maybe your Aunt Nyota can help you braid your hair. J.B., please put the juice and milk out......."

Sarah had it all organized, down to the last detail. Everyone had a job, everyone felt important. Even little Davey got to carry something to the table. It was all in readiness when Jacob and Lydia arrived, arms full of pies for the barn dances. These would stay in the 'fridge until it was time to go.

The family all sat down together. Johnathan offered a blessing on the food. That was the last quiet moment for the day. Nyota expected Spock to retreat into himself a bit, with all this noise and close contact. However, he seemed to be enjoying his family.

"Jacob, Spock needs another pancake. He's too skinny. We might have to tie him up and force feed him. Can't have him getting all weak and faint on us."

"Johnathan, you have apparently forgotten the time I lifted the sofa with you on it. Weak, indeed."

Nyota was intrigued. "You lifted the sofa with Johnathan on it."

"Yes. Sarah wanted the furniture moved. Johnathan was totally engrossed in a soccer match, so I moved the sofa."

"Nyota, did Spock ever tell you about the time we stole all his clothes while he was in the shower...."

*************************

After breakfast, the guys did a few odd chores around the farm. They also made a quick trip to the still to start up a new batch of the "product" while the ladies made pasta and potato salads. When all the work was over, everyone "freshened up" and got ready for the dance.

Denim was the uniform of the day, complete with boots and cowboy hats. Before they left the cabin, Spock gave Nyota a small box, wrapped in tissue printed with the words "Johnson's Fashions". In side was a pair of silver, heart-shaped dangle earrings. She showed her appreciation with kisses.

"Nyota, if you do not stop "thanking me", we will be late for the barn dance."

They hurried down the path and helped Johnathan and Jacob load the van.

Johnathan scratched his chin a moment. "It's a pretty tight fit. Spock, why don't you and Nyota take the truck. We're headed to St. Charles, to the large barn across from Swenson's Feed." He tossed his cousin the keys.

"That would be most agreeable." As he and Nyota got in the vehicle, Spock heard Sarah say something to Lydia that caused both women to break out in giggles.

"Nyota, what does goin' parkin'" mean?"

"I'll show you after the dance."

*************************

Spock and Nyota found the barn right where Johnathan said it would be. There were already dozens of vehicles and perhaps a hundred people there. The Grayson family van arrived a few minutes later, and they all rushed out. Everyone helped unload and carry the food and "product" inside.

Sarah and Johnathan had quietly put the word out to their friends and neighbors about their Vulcan cousin, a touch telepath who did not shake hands. Most were quite understanding, however they had a few awkward moments when the introductions were being made. A few older folks were a little offended, but Nyota's charm helped smooth things over.

A huge "potluck" buffet was spread out before them, with everything clearly labeled. Spock and Nyota had no difficulty finding something vegetarian. They located what they thought was a quiet corner, but were immediately joined by the three kids. Things got a little messy, but the company was most pleasant. Davey gave "Aunt Nyota" several "potato salad" smeared kisses. Spock somehow ended up with jello on his jeans. However, they didn't mind.

"Someday, we will have some of these creatures to call our very own, Nyota" vowed Spock.

"From your lips to God's ear, beloved."

A Country Western band began to play a lively tune. Couples danced together, doing a "Texas Two-step". Spock, a diplomat's son, knew this one, and quickly taught it to Nyota. They also did a couple of lively waltzes and a polka.

Neither Spock nor Nyota had seen square dancing before. Spock did not want to participate in anything that involved dancing or touching hands with anyone other than his wife, so they sat those dances out. However, he did find listening to the square dance caller fascinating, even if he had no idea what the man was talking about. It seemed related to the dance moves somehow.

A second band relieved the first, playing music still considered Country, but with more of a Rock and Roll beat. Instead of couples, the dancers arranged themselves in rows. This was called "line dancing", and did not seem to involve touching at all. Spock and Nyota decided to give it a try and enjoyed it very much. The line dancing went on for almost an hour.

Thirsty from their exercise, they got cups of punch, carefully avoiding the bowl Spock knew the Grayson boys had spiked.

The third band was a Blue Grass group, playing mountain music. Most people just sat and listened to them. Nyota enjoyed their vocal harmonies. Spock was captivated by the dulcimer. The woman who played the instrument held it flat on her lap and plucked the strings with a flat pick. When the group had finished, the woman graciously answered all of Spock's questions and even gave him a quick lesson. She was amazed at how quickly he picked it up.

Food was served again, another buffet, and more adventures in dining with children. Davey needed a change of clothing. When Sarah came to get him, she whispered something in Nyota's ear. After dinner, music was provided by yet another band. The tempo was much slower, with couples dancing close together. This was Nyota's favorite, so she and her husband danced about six "slow dances."

When they left the dance floor, Johnathan was waiting for them. "It is getting late, time for children and pregnant women to be in bed. The van is all loaded. We're going to head home. Thankfully, I arranged for a neighbor to do the evening milking. See you two in the morning."

"I think that we will leave shortly, as well. Perhaps one more dance. Goodnight, Johnathan."

Spock and Nyota danced one more dance and then departed. When they were about halfway back to the farm. Nyota spoke up.

"Spock, make the next right turn."

The road led to a clearing next to a small lake. "Stop here, beloved."

The half-moon was shining on the water, and many stars were visible. Nyota undid her seatbelt, slid over next to her husband, and undid his as well.

"Nyota, what are we doing here?"

"Parkin'."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Own Anything, No Profit!

Sing Along With Spock

Spock decided he liked "parkin'". The only drawback to it was that cab of the truck was not quite as comfortable as Myrtle's backseat. Also, one had to contend with all those pesky dials and levers. It was quite late when they returned to the cabin.

Nyota woke first to find her husband sleeping beside her. His "choring clothes" were folded neatly on a chair. Obviously he had been out to the barn for the morning milking, and then come back to bed. She made a quick trip to the bathroom, and on return found him just beginning to stir.

Bending down to kiss him, she murmured in his ear. "You are just so cute, all warm and sleepy like that. Are you feeling okay? You don't usually fall back to sleep."

He reached up to pull her down, and kissed her back. "It must be all this fresh air and exercise, particularly the "exercise". And do not forget, good, non-replicated food. We will be quite spoiled by the time the week is out."

"What is the plan for today? "

"Today is Sunday, a day of rest. Johnathan has informed me that we will have brunch in about an hour and spend the rest of the day "just hanging around." Jacob and Lydia are bringing bagels and fruit It should be relatively calm and peaceful."

Nyota laughed. "I'll believe that when I see it! Guess I should get ready, though we do have an hour..."

**********************

They were a little late for brunch, ignoring more fresh "Bigfoot" tracks by the side of the path. No one said too much about it, but there were a lot of suggestive giggles shared between the other adults. Johnathan brought Spock a few extra soy "sausage" links.

"Here you go, cousin. You need to keep your strength up, what with all that hard work." More giggles.

"Why thank you, cousin. Your thoughtfulness is greatly appreciated." It was suddenly clear to Spock that his cousins knew why they were delayed that morning. Ah, well, at least they were all family here.

After they had eaten and cleaned up the dishes, the children ran around the yard and the barn, The adults sat on the back porch. It was a warm day in late June, just perfect for drinking iced tea and doing nothing in particular. Spock and Nyota were enjoying the porch swing. Lydia and Sarah had lounge chairs. Johnathan and Jacob sat on the steps.

Suddenly, there was a great commotion in the barn. J.B was shouting. "No Davey! That's not a kitty!"

This was followed by the children's shrieks and a terrible smell. Lizzie came running out of the barn.

"Mama, Davey's been skunked!"

"Oh, Lord!" exclaimed Sarah. "Never a dull moment around here. Lizzie, did ya get hit with it?"

"No, Mama. J.B. got a little bit, but Davey really stinks now. The skunk was in the barn, near the kitties. He tried to pick it up, and it sprayed him and the kitties."

"Okay, go back to the door of the barn. Tell yer brothers to stay put. Johnathan, go up to the still and get two of the big tubs and some buckets. Jacob, ya go down to the cellar and get all the tomato juice ya can find. I canned a whole lot of it last summer, but I know that there won't be enough to "de-stink" two boys and some cats. Spock and Nyota, can you two drive to the market and pick up all the tomato juice ya can find, plus two big bags of clay kitty litter? They close early on Sundays."

Spock nodded and headed for the kitchen to get the keys off the hook by the door. He was glad to have an excuse to leave the scene. As a Vulcan, he had a very keen sense of smell, and was frankly about to be sick to his stomach. Nyota was waiting for him by the truck. They made for St. Charles with all due haste.

"Spock, what is a skunk? That smell is just horrendous."

"A skunk is a North American mammal, related to the weasel. When frightened, it ejects a foul-smelling liquid from under the base of its tail. Skunks are mostly black, with white stripes than run from the head to the tip of the tail. It would be easy for a small child to mistake a skunk for a cat, as they are similar in size."

When they reached the Acme Market, Spock discovered that Sarah had called ahead for them. Two large bags of kitty litter and twenty-three liters of tomato juice were quickly loaded into the truck, along with cases of disposable gloves and aprons, and four pizzas and some ice cream. They were all going to be too busy to cook.

********************

The next few hours were very interesting. Sarah, Johnathan and Jacob had donned their oldest clothes, plus gloves and aprons. Spock and Nyota filled the two tubs with tomato juice. Johnathan went to the barn and had the two boys strip down to their birthday suits. The ladies turned their backs while the boys got into the tubs.

Next, under Sarah's direction, Spock filled buckets with kitty litter and carried them to the door of the barn, so that his cousin could roll the mother cat and her babies around in it, absorbing much of the odor. Johnathan received numerous scratches during this process.

In the meantime, Sarah was bathing Davey in tomato juice while he screamed his head off. J.B. washed himself in the other tub. Jacob retrieved the smelly clothing from the barn, and he and Spock dug a big hole to put it in. They added kitty litter to the top of the clothes and shoes, and replaced the dirt. Two weeks underground would absorb most of the smell. Nyota was busy opening containers of tomato juice.

Sarah sent the boys to hide by the side of the barn, so that the tubs could be drained and refilled with fresh tomato juice. The whole bathing process was repeated, and then they were rinsed with warm water from a hose. Lydia found the boys some old clothes to wear, as they would likely still be a little smelly for a couple of days.

Everyone changed clothes, and huge loads of laundry were done. Spock and Nyota set up cold pizza and drinks on the table on the porch. The boys would be airing for a few hours before they would be allowed in the house. The evening was quite pleasant, if somewhat stinky.

Spock had brought out his guitar, and was strumming it, becoming accustomed to the feel of it in his hands. He owned another guitar, but that one was "electric." This one had been Grandfather Grayson's, who used to sit on this very porch and serenade his grandchildren with silly songs.

"Good thinking, cousin Spock. A sing-along is just what we need right now."

"Johnathan, I had not intended entertainment. I was just attempting to..."

"Nonsense. These boys need a few songs to cheer them up. We are not an especially critical audience."

"Very well. What shall we sing?"

"Do you remember "_On Top Of Spaghetti_?"

"Yes, I do." They sang this one, along with several others, including _Found a Peanut, The Ants Go Marching, _and _The Rainbow Connection. _

Nyota had not heard some of these. She really loved hearing her husband singing silly songs in his pleasant baritone voice. "He'll make a great daddy someday" she thought.

Sarah had a request. "I was just thinkin' of a very old, but appropriate song. Cousin Spock, ya wouldn't happen to know _Dead Skunk In The Middle Of The Road,_ would ya?"

"Yes, …." Spock was a little hesitant.

Johnathan came to his wife's aid. "Oh, c'mon. It's just family here."

Nyota was laughing. "Beloved, I simply must hear this!"

Realizing that he was both outnumbered and a guest in his cousin's home, Spock complied. "How do I get myself in such situations?" he wondered.

"_Crossing the highway late last night,_

_He shoulda looked left and he shoulda looked right,_

_He didn't see the station wagon car,_

_The skunk got squashed n' there you are._

_Ya got got yer dead skunk in the middle of the road,_

_Dead skunk in the middle of the road,_

_Dead skunk in the middle of the road,_

_Stinkin' to high heaven......._

The children did not know this song, and the adults were to busy laughing themselves silly to be of any assistance. Spock sang by himself.

Lydia laughed so hard that her water broke.

"Jacob. It's time. We need to go to the hospital now. Sarah, will you come with us, as planned?"

"Ya know I will. Let me change my dress and get my purse. Nyota, can ya get the kids off to bed? It's milking time. I might need ya to get'em off to school in the morning."

"Not a problem, Sarah. Family helps out."

Sarah was changed and ready in a flash. She and the expectant couple headed off to Rochester.

Johnathan stood. "C'mon cousin. We're going to have to milk in the shed until the smell is out of the barn. What an adventure."

The milking took longer than usual. Johnathan and Spock were tired. The kids were already in bed when they returned to the house, so they sat on the porch in order to not disturb them. Nyota brought them each a dish of ice cream and one for herself.

"That was some song you sang, cousin. Lydia is never going to forget it. Right, Nyota?"

"Right. If we ever have another talent show on board, I think I know what you should sing!"

"Nyota, surely you're not suggesting....."

Spock was interrupted by the buzz of Johnathan's comm unit.

"It's Sarah. Lydia had a boy, 7 lbs. 11 oz., 19 inches long. He's cute. Everyone is fine and healthy. She'll be home in a few hours.....I love you, too. Be careful."

"I'm heading off to bed. Goodnight." Johnathan picked up the empty dishes.

"We will be retiring also. Goodnight, Johnathan."

Nyota took Spock's hand and they walked up the path to the cabin. When they went inside, she folded him in her arms and kissed him.

"Husband, I bet you would like a hot bath and a massage."

A/N

_Here are YouTube links for all the silly songs._

On Top Of Spaghetti

.com/watch?v=i0jLgf8rK4c

Found a Peanut

.com/watch?v=dMJ2wugESQo

The Ants Go Marching

.com/watch?v=diAjtCg1oV4

The Rainbow Connection

.com/watch?v=r4GBnpS83As

You can listen to Loudon Wainwright singing Dead Skunk In The Middle Of The Road on YouTube. .com/watch?v=Cc_KKRO7B5Q


	7. Chapter 7

I Still Don't Own Anything Except Myrtle

**Fuzzybutt**

Spock and Nyota both woke before dawn. The "massage" had been most therapeutic. The bed was warm and they found each other most tempting, but there was work to do today. Family was counting on them. They showered and dressed, then left the cabin. It was still quite dark outside.

Halfway to the house, something large and hairy crossed their path. It had really big feet. It seemed to turn and look and them, then growled and ran into the woods.

"Should we run after it?" Nyota asked.

"It is my understanding that the Sasquatch prefers to avoid Humans. I expect that is also true for Vulcans. Let us leave it in peace, and get on to our work."

Spock went to the shed began milking. Johnathan joined him several minutes later. The main barn was still quite smelly after the skunk incident. They were milking in the shed to avoid contaminating the milk. You couldn't sell stinky milk. Unfortunately, there was really only room to milk one cow at a time. Spock put one cow on the milking machine while Johnathan washed the next. They barely finished in time for Johnathan to get ready for work.

Both men hurried to the house. Sarah had gotten back from the hospital late the previous night. She had waited around to be able to hold Jacob and Lydia's new baby son, Aaron. Nyota had breakfast well underway by the time Sarah awoke. Oatmeal, scrambled eggs, toast, coffee, tea, and juice were all in readiness. After a third shower, J.B. had been pronounced "sweet-smellin' enough to go to school." Lizzie persuaded "Aunt" Nyota to braid her hair again. The two older kids grabbed their backpacks as their father grabbed some toast and coffee. All three ran out the door. Johnathan would drop them at school on his way.

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief and sipped her tea. "Thanks fer all yer help this mornin'. We wouldn't have made it without ya."

"It was our pleasure, Sarah. I don't get to cook that often. I'm surprised it came out edible." Nyota changed the subject. "I think we saw "Bigfoot" on the path this morning. It seemed like he was running from the barn to the woods."

"It's been years since that old "Fuzzybutt's been around here. The last time we saw him was when Spock was still an instructor at the Academy. Ya were here fer Spring Break, I think. He's harmless. Always comes to check out strangers. Do ya think ya could do me one more favor? Davey is still a little too stinky to take out in public or Jacob and Lydia's place. Aaron arrived about ten days early, so the nursery isn't quite ready. I need to go over and finish it. Jacob'll just mess things up on his own. Could ya take care of Davey while I'm gone?"

Nyota looked at her husband, who nodded perhaps a little hesitantly. "Of course we will. It will give Spock and me a chance to practice parenting skills. What does he like for lunch?"

"His favorite is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and tomato soup with crackers. He should nap from eleven to noon. I'll be back about the time the other two get home. Davey's still in bed, but he'll wake up any minute. It'll be easier on everybody if I sneak out now. Thanks so much."

"No problem."

Sarah grabbed the truck keys off the hook by the door and left. Spock gave his wife a bewildered look.

"Nyota, I have no idea how to care for or amuse a two-year-old Terran child. What does one do?"

She looked up to see a pajama-clad Davey holding a teddy bear and standing in the kitchen doorway next to Spock.

"Where's my Mama?"

"Your Mother has gone to help Aunt Lydia and Uncle Jacob get ready for Baby Aaron's homecoming. Aunt Nyota and I will stay with you today. Would you like some breakfast?"

Davey nodded and Spock lifted him into the booster seat.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Oatmeal, jelly toast, apple juice." Spock saw to these requests. "Thank you, Uncle Spock."

Spock sat down next to Davey with another cup of tea, keeping the little guy company while he ate. Nyota sat as well, whispering in his ear. "For a guy who is supposedly clueless, you're doing just fine."

"I fear the task may become more difficult as the day progresses."

*********************

After breakfast, Spock accompanied Davey to the little fellow's room. Davey was able to dress himself with minimal assistance. Spock was grateful for this because the child was still somewhat aromatic. "We must find outdoor activities so that the smell is less noticeable", he thought to himself.

Davey must have read his mind. "Go outside. See horses."

However, when they got to the pasture, the horses took one whiff of Davey and ran in the other direction. The sheep and goats had much the same reaction. The little guy was somewhat disappointed but quickly had another idea. "Ride wagon." He started to grab Spock's hand, then remembered. "Don't touch Uncle Spock." He pointed to a small shed near the barn.

When they reached it, Spock found that it contained an assortment of large outdoor playthings and sports equipment. Sleds, skis, baseball bats and gloves, as well as a toy starship on wheels, large enough to sit on, all of these were in this shed. So was a red wagon. "Uncle Spock, pull me, please!"

Davey sat in the wagon and looked up at him with those big brown eyes.

"Very well."

For the next forty-five minutes, Spock hauled Davey around the farm along the various paths. Nyota watched them from the porch, smiling. Spock was getting a bit weary when the little guy finally yelled "Stop! Potty!" Spock stopped, and Davey ran into the house.

A few minutes later, Davey reappeared, and showed Nyota his hands. "All clean!" He ran back to Spock. "Ride Enterprise." Spock towed the wagon back to the shed, and hauled the starship out on the path. Davey got on. "Ride Enterprise like Uncle Spock."

So Uncle Spock pushed Davey and the "Enterprise" around the yard. Finally the child grew tired of this, so they returned to "Spacedock."

"What shall we do next, Davey?"

"Sit on porch. Please read to me, Uncle Spock."

"What shall we read?"

"_Green Eggs And Ham!_" Davey ran into the house to get this book, along with several others. When he returned, he climbed onto the porch swing and beckoned for Spock to join him.

Spock actually found himself enjoying Dr. Suess, particularly the rhyme scheme and rhythm. The "made-up" words were interesting, too. He became so engrossed in _Horton Hears A Who_, that he did not notice Davey had fallen asleep leaning on him. Only Nyota clearing her throat brought him back to reality.

"I hate to disturb you, but we should really put him in his bed." Spock nodded and took the tyke inside.

When he returned, he discovered his wife sitting on the swing. Spock joined her. She pulled him close and picked up _There's A Wocket In My Pocket_. "It's your turn for a story." He closed his eyes and listened, his head on her shoulder.

*******************

Davey was hungry when he woke up, and happy to have his favorite lunch. He and Aunt Nyota giggled, watching Uncle Spock cut a peanut butter and jelly sandwich into tiny squares and eat it with a fork. Davey got a raised eyebrow from his Uncle Spock when the little boy pulverized his crackers into his soup. Nyota found lunch to be quite entertaining.

After lunch, Davey led them out to his sandbox. Spock pulled off the cover, and they all sat down to play. There were an assortment of small toy vehicles, animals, and dolls. Spock and Davey built roads, while Nyota got a small bucket and built a sandcastle. After a while, the little boy grew weary of the game and turned those big, brown eyes on his Uncle again. "Tell me a story, please!"

"I have no experience telling stories, Davey."

"Please, Uncle Spock!" Spock looked down at Davey, the toys, and the small dolls. Something jogged his memory.

"Alright, Davey. I will try to tell you a story a friend told me when I was small, traveling on a spaceship. I will need two men, a woman, a horse, a small ball, and two dinosaurs."

Davey hands him all of these toys.

"This is the Story of Eroyne, Ardana, and The Dinosaur Egg"

"Once upon a time in the kingdom of Green Plenty, there lived a Prince named Eroyne (Spock holds up a male doll) and his wife, Princess Ardana. (He holds up the female doll, and then places the two next to Nyota's sandcastle.) Most of the time, things were very happy in the kingdom. Every once in a while, though, there were problems."

"One day, a huge, angry dinosaur appeared outside Eroyne and Ardana's castle." (Spock picks up the dinosaur.) "Eroyne was a little frightened, but went to the door to speak with her." (Spock hands Eroyne to Nyota.) " I am Eroyne, Prince of this land. Why have you come?"

"My name is Menacing. I have come because an evil wizard has stolen my egg and placed it on top of your castle. (Spock places the small ball on top of the sandcastle.) My baby is inside that egg and will soon hatch. If you do not help me get it back, I will eat up all your crops and stomp around your kingdom and break things. (Spock makes stomping motions with the dinosaur in the sand.)

"Please do not do that. I will try to help you. While I am thinking of a plan, please be my guest. We will give you food and water. (Nyota picks up Ardana and has her take a small container of "food" to the dinosaur.)

"Eroyne has an idea. He goes to the royal stable to get his flying horse, Rush. (Spock picks up the toy horse, places Eroyne on it.) They fly to the top of the castle, where they are met by the evil wizard."

"I am Eroyne, and this is my castle. You do not have my permission to be here. Menacing the dinosaur has told me that you stole her egg. Who are you, and why have you done this?" (Spock picks up the other male doll.)

"I am the wizard Wretched. I stole the dinosaur egg because I like to eat very big omelets. (Nyota rolls her eyes, but Davey laughs!) I was about to break this egg and cook it."

"And start a fire on top of my castle? You are a very bad wizard indeed. Menacing's baby is in that egg. It will soon hatch and need its mother. I will return this egg to Menacing. Though you do not deserve it, I will invite you dine with my wife and I. We will serve you an omelet made of many smaller eggs. In return, you must promise not to do such a wicked thing ever again. You must also apologize to the dinosaur."

"I promise."

"Eroyne and Rush give the egg back to the mother dinosaur. (Spock "flies" the doll, horse, and "egg" down to Menacing. Then they fly up and get the wizard.) "Wretched tells Menacing that he is sorry. She tells him she will stomp on him if he ever does anything like this again."

"Eroyne tells his wife that they will be having company for lunch, and that large omelets will be served. While they are eating, the baby dinosaur hatches. (Spock picks up the small dinosaur and hands him to the little boy.) His mother names him Davey. They all lived happily ever after until the next big adventure. The End."

Davey clapped. So did Sarah, J.B. and Lizzie, who must have arrived sometime during the story.

Sarah laughed and whispered in Spock's ear. "Don't give up yer day job."

"Mama, I want eggs for dinner. And waffles."

"Okay Davey, that's a good idea. Nyota and Spock, Lydia and Aaron will be goin' home in the mornin'. She'd like a visit from ya both tonight, so ya can see the baby. Should I let her know yer comin'?"

"Please, Spock. I'd like to see Lydia and Aaron." Nyota gave him her biggest, most irresistible grin.

"Don't worry, cousin Spock. Johnathan will get a neighbor to help with the milkin'."

"Alright, we will visit after dinner."

*******************

Sarah's directions were easy to follow. They found Rochester Women's and Children's Hospital with no trouble. Lydia had a private room on the third floor. Aaron had just finished nursing.

Lydia looked up to see Spock and Nyota standing in the doorway of the room.

"You two have perfect timing. He's just finished dinner. Come on in. Would you like to hold him, Nyota?"

"Would I ever." Nyota took the baby, gently cradling him in her arms, while supporting his head. Spock was staring. He had never seen such a young infant up close. "Oh Lydia, he is beautiful. He's got those big, brown Grayson eyes. Spock, give Lydia the gift."

"Yes. He's definitely his Daddy's boy."

"He sure is. We're keeping him." Jacob entered, dinner in hand.

Lydia opened the gift bag. "Thank you both. Jacob, look at this precious mobile. Did you know that we decorated the nursery with a Noah's Ark theme?"

"No. We just liked this and hoped you would. Spock, you haven't held Aaron yet."

"I do not know if I should...."

"Honey, if we become parents someday, it might be wise to have a little practice. Sit down in the rocking chair." Spock did as she asked.

Nyota carried Aaron over to her husband, and showed him how to hold the baby. Spock was amazed that a person could be so small and still have all his parts. The tiny hands were especially fascinating...

************************

When they returned to the farm, Spock took the truck keys back to the kitchen. Sarah had heard them pull in. She was waiting by the kitchen door with a basket and the keys to Myrtle the Mustang's barn. "Feeling inspired, are ya? Thanks for baby sitting."

Spock raised an eyebrow and took the basket. Champagne and chocolate covered peppermint patties. "Thank you, Sarah. Goodnight." He walked out the door, and found Nyota on the path. Together they walked to Myrtle's place. They unlocked the door, turned on the light, and crawled into the backseat. Dr. Hook was singing _A Little Bit More...._

*************************

A few hours later, as they were leaving Myrtle's barn, something jumped out at them on the path. Surprised, Nyota grabbed the empty champagne bottle and smashed their "assailant" over the head with it. "Fuzzybutt" was now lying unconscious on the path.


	8. Chapter 8

Butt-Headed Idiots

"Fuzzybutt" lay unconscious on the pathway in front of Spock and Nyota. He had surprised them as the pair were leaving Myrtle's barn. Nyota had smashed an empty champagne bottle over his head.

"This is most unfortunate" said Spock to his wife.

Jacob jumped out from behind the barn. He yelled to Spock "Help me get his mask off."

Spock lifted "Fuzzybutt's" shoulders. Jacob pulled off the furry, whole-headed mask. "Johnathan!" exclaimed Nyota.

Sarah had heard the commotion and came running out of the house as quickly as a person can run in the eighth month of pregnancy. She saw her husband and the broken bottle on the ground and knew exactly what happened.

"Let's get him in the house, onto the couch. Ya couldn't have hit him too hard through that mask. It's always something around here!"

Spock lifted Johnathan to a standing position. He and Jacob "walked" Johnathan to the couch and laid him down. Sarah made up an ice pack and applied it to the "goose egg" on her husband's head. "Who bashed him?" Sarah asked.

"I did. I'm so sorry, Sarah." Nyota hung her head.

"Don't be. He had it coming!"

After a few minutes, Johnathan started to come around. He seemed somewhat confused. Sarah was quite willing to explain it all to him.

"Yer little plan backfired. Ya snuck up on a combat trained Starfleet officer and she let ya have it! Smashed ya over the head with a bottle. Wish I'd seen that. Those dang Grayson family traditions sometimes get out of hand."

"But, Honey....."

"Don't ya "but Honey" me, Mr. Fuzzybutt. I told ya this would land ya in trouble someday. Ya wouldn't listen. This is a really rotten way to welcome sweet Nyota to the family. Shame on both of ya, Johnathan and Jacob for pullin' such a stunt. Shame you, too, Spock for playin' along with'em.

The three of ya are a bunch of butt-headed idiots!"

Sarah and Nyota glared at the men. All three were staring at their boots, wearing nearly identical expressions. The only difference was that one of them was blushing green.

They each apologized to the women in turn.

"Well, I've said said my piece. I'm goin' back to bed. Jacob, I suggest ya stay up with yer brother to make sure he's alright. Milkin's in a couple of hours. Spock, ya'd better make nice with yer wife. Goodnight, everybody."

Spock and Nyota walked to their cabin. "Nyota, I am very sorry. This trick has been in the family for years. It is perpetrated on every new adult family member. This is the first time anyone has gotten hurt."

"Spock, you've already apologized three times. If it hadn't been for Johnathan's injury, I would probably be laughing. I knew I was being tricked. My family does stuff like this all the time. This is a symbol of acceptance for me. However, consider yourself warned. The next time we visit my family, the gloves are off. I'm going to let them have at you!"

They had reached the cabin door. Nyota opened it and pulled her husband inside. "However, if you really want to make things up to me....."

**************************

Spock and Jacob did the morning milking. They also cleaned up the broken glass. Johnathan called in sick to work. For some reason, he had a splitting headache. Nyota joined them all for breakfast, which was much quieter than usual. After breakfast, Jacob left for Rochester to bring Lydia and Baby Aaron home from the hospital. Once he had gone, Sarah called her sister-in-law and filled her in on the previous night's excitement. Lydia nearly laughed until she cried.

After getting the kids off to school and cleaning up the kitchen, Sarah and Nyota caught up on laundry and housework. The two women exchanged stories about the first dates with their husbands. Sarah told about meeting Johnathan at a Mayo Clinic Laboratory seminar. Their first date had been a charity ball.

Nyota related the tale of her slow-building romance with Spock. He had been her instructor at the Academy, and then she became his Teaching Assistant. The attraction had been mutual, but the relationship would have been frowned upon by the Academic Board, if they had known. They kept things low-key, and met each other in secret off campus. For a first date, Spock had taken her to a Chinese restaurant and to the San Francisco Opera. They saw _The Barber Of Seville_.

Spock and Johnathan spent the morning getting the barn ready for the evening milking. After three scrub downs with bleach, the skunk smell was almost undetectable. When they had showered and changed clothes, Sarah served them toasted cheese sandwiches, vegetable soup, and iced tea on the porch. Everyone was still relaxing, when a ground car pulled up.

Little Davey went running out to meet it. "Grandma! Grandpa! Look! Uncle Spock! Aunt Nyota!"

Marcus Grayson scooped up his grandson, giving him a hug and a kiss. He also wrinkled his nose a bit. "Davey, I think you might have had a run-in with a skunk. Go give Grandma one of these smelly hugs."

Marina sniffed Davey, made a face, and then kissed and hugged him anyway. Davey led his grandparents up on the porch. Sarah greeted them with hugs and iced tea.

"Didn't expect to see you two for another couple of weeks. Europe must've been boring. Couldn't wait to see the new grand-baby, could ya?"

Marina smiled. "That's part of it. We also wanted to see Spock and Nyota before they left on Saturday. I have copies of photos that they'll want to have, mostly pictures of Spock as a child. Also, Amanda always sent one of their family every year."

"Oh!" exclaimed Nyota. "I can't wait to see those."

"Good grief. Gents, let's take a walk around the farm. I don't need to listen to the women folk getting all weepy over my nephew's baby pictures. By the way, Johnathan, what are you doing home from work in the middle of the day?" Marcus put Davey up on his shoulders.

As they headed toward the barn, Johnathan gulped and then told his father about "Fuzzybutt" and the champagne bottle.

***********************

The ladies moved inside to the family room where they could all sit on the large sofa together. Nyota was in the middle, holding the album. Sarah put her feet up on an ottoman. The first few pictures were of Sarek and Amanda, formal portraits taken by a professional.

"These were for the published notices of their engagement and wedding." Next were pictures of their Terran wedding under a canopy at a synagogue. These were followed by photos of the residence at the Vulcan Embassy, and more of Sarek and Amanda in formal Vulcan robes. "This one was right after the Bonding Ceremony." "That's the patio of their home on Vulcan. These are the interior of the house. It sure looks fancier than the farm."

The next photo sent Sarah and Nyota into hysterics. There stood Sarek in the Grayson family barn, holding an empty "Fuzzybutt" suit, a quizzical expression on his face. That was followed by Marcus and Sarek sitting on the porch steps, each holding a Mason jar, with a jug of Everclear between them.

"Sarek said it would make a solvent for removing wood stain, so he took several jugs back to Vulcan with him."

Nyota turned the page. "No way!"

"Oh, yes, way!" Marina laughed. "Marcus snapped that one from the corner of the porch." This was a night time photo of Sarek and Amanda, standing outside of Myrtle's barn. "Here's Spock as a newborn. He was born the following year. Your husband was certainly a beautiful baby."

They looked at photos and heard Marina's stories for almost two hours, until J.B. and Lizzie came home from school. Then the hugging and kissing started all over again.

Dinner was burgers or veggie burgers done outside on the grill, complete with all the trimmings. After the evening milking, Marcus gave Spock a banjo lesson. Of course, this turned into another sing-along.

Marcus picked up Spock's guitar. They sang I_'m In Love With_ _Big Blue Frog, Froggy Went A Courtin' , _and_ Grandma's Feather Bed. _

When the kids had gone to bed, Marcus taught Spock a few more chords. They played _Salty Dog_, (an old blue grass favorite),and then a few other country classics such a _Moonshine In The Moonlight. _Nyota could not believe Spock knew these songs. She whispered in his ear, "I'll be expecting a private concert from you later, mister."

Everyone said their good nights, and the older Graysons left for their home in Rochester.

Spock picked up his guitar and he and Nyota walked backed to the cabin. When they had gone inside, he sat her down on the bed. And started to sing. _"You fill up my senses...._

A/N

I could not find a good video of the Peter, Paul and Mary song _I"m In Love With A Big Blue Frog. _That's a pity because it's a great song about a mixed species family!

Bruce Springsteen singing _Froggy Went A Courtin'_

.com/watch?v=U4NMcjrT2XM

John Denver's _Grandma's Feather Bed_

.com/watch?v=K2nHGlE06y0

_Salty Dog Blues_ performed by Bill Wells and Blue Ridge Mountain Grass

.com/watch?v=UkKyLkKgWXw

(This was suggested by

_Moonshine In The Moonlight_ performed by Hotwax and the Splinters

.com/watch?v=Sncgk3a_2b0

Annie's Song by John Denver

.com/watch?v=HkGS263lGsQ


	9. Chapter 10

**Once More, Just In Case**

Wednesday was a flurry of activity, starting with the morning chores. It would be their last full day on the farm. Breakfast was the usual organized affair at the Grayson place. When Johnathan, J.B. and Lizzie had gone for the day, Sarah insisted that Spock and Nyota linger at the table for one more cup of tea.

"Let's have a peaceful moment here. I need to ask you both something. Whenever we add a new child to the family, Johnathan and I ask a different set of relatives to act as godparents. That helps both the child and godparents form a special bond that they don't share with the other kids. Johnathan and I would like you two to be Becky's godparents. Ya've become quite dear to us. We can't imagine anybody who'd do a better job."

Spock looked at Nyota, who nodded at him, tears in her eyes. "Sarah, we would be most honored to Becky's godparents." Nyota reached down under the kitchen table to retrieve the gift bag she had placed there earlier. She handed it to Sarah.

"This is just lovely!" Sarah exclaimed over the mobile. "Noah's Ark will be just perfect in the nursery, Thank you both. Well, I guess we'd better get back to chores now. Go get all your laundry. No reason to pack dirty clothes.

They did laundry, and started packing. Spock was not sure they would be able to fit everything in their luggage, however Sarah came to the rescue with several storage bags one vacuumed the air out of. Having greatly reduced the bulk of their baggage, Sarah set about increasing its weight. She gave them jars of homemade preserves and vegetable soup. When Johnathan got home from work, he added several jugs of the "product".

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Johnathan, possession of alcoholic beverages aboard a starship is against regulations."

"So is an instructor dating a student. Plus, I'm willing to bet there's a still somewhere aboard the Enterprise. Even if you don't drink this, Cousin, you can always trade it."

"All true. Thank you, Johnathan. We would like to leave the guitar and banjo here for future singalongs. Also two of Mother's boxes. We will claim these after the Enterprise finishes its mission."

"That's fine. Now you'll have to come back!"

* * *

Dinner was a delicious lentil casserole, followed by blueberry pie. Spock helped Johnathan with the milking one last time. J.B. and Lizzie cleaned up the dishes. Sarah grabbed Nyota's hand. "Come with me, I almost forgot something." She led her to a closet in the master bedroom.

Sarah opened the door and reached around to the back, pulling out a beautiful, embroidered maternity blouse. "This is one more Grayson family tradition. Spock's Grandmother wore this top, so did Marina, who then sent it to Amanda. Amanda sent it back, and I wore it next, until it got too tight. Lydia has worn it, too. Now we're sendin' it with ya, cuz' we got faith in you and Spock and Myrtle. Just send it back when yer done with it."

"Thank you so much. Your whole family has done so much to make us feel accepted and loved. You've made Spock happy, too, though he'd never say so."

"I can tell, honey. He's gonna make a great Daddy someday."

* * *

The family spent a few hours that evening just enjoying each others company. Spock and Nyota told "sanitized" versions of their adventures in space. They listened as J.B. and Lizzie told them a never ending string of elephant and "knock, knock" jokes. Bedtime arrived too quickly. Sarah and Davey would be taking Spock and Nyota to the Transport depot in Rochester right after breakfast.

When they had exchanged good nights, the couple headed toward the kitchen door. In front of it was a basket, with a note in Sarah's writing. "Once More, Just In Case!"

Spock looked at Nyota. "That seems a reasonable request. I believe that we should comply."

She laughed and grabbed his hand. "I'm going to miss Myrtle."

* * *

The morning went as planned. There were hugs and tears. Spock even hugged Sarah, Lizzie, and Davey. When Sarah dropped them off at the depot in Rochester, Spock was carrying three overstuffed

duffels and his mother's trunk, while Nyota had a duffel and the mountain dulcimer. They just made the weight limit on baggage.

The transport reached San Francisco without incident. They would have two days to spend in the city before rejoining the Enterprise. The couple caught a taxi to the Starfleet shuttle port, renting a locker there to store most of their gear. Then they got a hotel room close to the Vulcan Embassy. Sarek and his new bond-mate T'Sela were in residence, and had asked the younger couple to dine with them that evening. Nyota was a little uneasy about this. Spock had been reluctant to discuss T'Sela. She assumed that Sarek had remarried for "reasons of biology."

At the Embassy residence, they were greeted by T'Rysa, the family's long time Domestic Assistant.

"Welcome, Spock and Lady Nyota. It does not appear that Starfleet feeds you well. I will attempt to remedy that situation."

"Greetings, T'Rysa. You always comment on my thinness, as my mother did."

"It is one of the few things we always agreed upon. Come, your father and T'Sela await you in the family room."

Sarek had heard this conversation and was standing when they entered. Greetings were exchanged, introductions made. Spock and Nyota had not been present for Sarek and T'Sela's bonding.

"My son, my daughter. We have something important to tell you. T'Sela and I are to be parents. We are expecting a daughter."

Nyota watched for Spock's reaction, holding her breath.

"Father, this is wonderful news. I look forward to welcoming my sister. Congratulations to you both."

"Perhaps you two will be so fortunate soon. However, we do not intend to pressure you."

Nyota thought to herself, "Oh, of course not. Honestly, it seems that half the galaxy was pregnant."

T'Rysa's dinner was excellent. She sent them back to the hotel with a tote bag stuffed with Vulcan "goodies". Nyota scored major points with her when she asked for T'Rysa's honey cake recipe, as did Spock when he ate three of them for dessert. Sarek would not allow them to leave until they had promised to visit him and T'Sela on Vulcan in the near future. Even though the hotel was a short walk, T'Rysa got Stohl, her husband and the Embassy's Transportation Manager to drive them to the hotel.

* * *

Spock and Nyota spent the morning at the botanical gardens, and ate lunch at Wong's, where they had had their first date. The restaurant had been a favorite of Sarek and Amanda's. Old Mr. Wong remembered the family fondly, and always saw to it that Spock got a little "something extra" when ever he ate there.

After lunch, the couple went to O'Grady's Musician's Emporium. "This was one of my favorite childhood haunts", Spock explained to his wife. He walked to the counter and asked the woman for a book on how to play the mountain dulcimer. She gave him a strange look, but filled his request. Nyota found a book of North American folk songs to go with it.

"Do you think we could squeeze some yarn into our luggage? There is a store across the street. I want to crochet something for your new baby sister."

"We will manage it somehow."

Spock found the yarn shop fascinating. The different yarns and threads reminded him all his mother's quilting fabrics. Nyota bought a book of baby patterns, lightweight pink cotton yarn, hooks, small scissors and large-eyed sewing needles. She was surprised to see her husband with knitting needles, a book, and yarn, as well. She treated him to a raised eyebrow.

"All Vulcan children are taught to knit, as an exercise in hand coordination" said Spock. "It does not have the same gender association as on Terra. My father likes to make socks."

"I am not questioning your manliness, beloved. Perhaps you can teach me."

After dinner at a favorite Indian restaurant, they returned to their hotel and watched a movie. She taught him to crochet, he taught her to knit. Then they applied themselves to other creative activities.....

* * *

When they caught the shuttle to the Enterprise the next morning, Pavel and Hikaru met them and helped carry the bags and trunk to a cart.

"Vhat do you have in here, rocks?"

"No, moonshine" smiled Nyota.

"Yeah, right!" Hikaru grunted.

"Yes, really." When they reach Spock and Nyota's quarters, she opens a bag, and pulls out a jug. Spock brings glasses and pours them each some of the "product". Hikaru nearly chokes on his. Pavel just smiles.

"It is not Wodka, but it vill do."

Word gets out. By the afternoon, Kirk, McCoy and Scotty have all dropped in for a "visit".

A few weeks later, Nyota trades two "jugs of the product" for a 12-string guitar for Spock. The same night, they get a subspace communication from Johnathan. Little Becky has arrived. Uncle Spock sends her a hand-knitted sweater.

* * *

It is five weeks since they returned from the Graysons' farm. Nyota has her suspicions, but attributes it to the adjustment period after stopping her hormone injections. She's felt a little queasy a couple of times, but it has passed quickly, and there's always been a plausible explanation.

This morning is different. She and Spock are on different schedules. She is filling in for Smythe, who became infected with a parasite on an away mission. She ends her night shift and meets Spock in the Rec Room for a meal. He is already there, sitting with Scotty, who is eating some kind of spicy meat sandwich. Nyota is overcome with waves of nausea and dizziness. Spock catches her before she faints. McCoy has observed all of this and rushes over. He has a few suspicions, too.

"Let's all go down to sickbay."

* * *

Spock is waiting in McCoy's office. He is concerned, trying to remain calm. Nyota actually looked pale! Something most be very wrong. McCoy walks into the room. His face gives away nothing.

"Go speak with your wife" he grumbles.

She is grinning the biggest grin he has ever seen. "Hi Daddy!"

He is dumbfounded. "You are pregnant?"

"WE are pregnant. Six weeks. It might have happened the second night of leave, our first night with Myrtle. The tradition lives on!"

The End!


End file.
